The Olympian League: Origins: Chapter 11
The Arrowhead '''is the eleventh chapter of The Olympian League: Origins series. It was published on June 21st, 2012. The episode is about the character Nathan Sharpe and how he joined The Olympian League. Character List Nathan Sharpe Mary Twinith Random Campers Leo Valdez Danny Rodriguez Michelle Damp Charlie Cooper Chapter 1 '''XI Nathan Sharpe The Arrowhead I had only been at Camp Half-Blood for a month or so, and I only had one friend: Mary Twinith, who was basically my sister. We were both claimed by Apollo in the same week, it went something like this: I had been walking around the camp in my first week, 3rd day. I had been couped up in the Hermes Cabin, I had yet to be claimed. My Bow, Target-Seeker, and my quiver full of arrows was on my back as I rounded the Armoury. Right as I was about to pass it, someone called me out from behind. Target Seeker "Hey you! You over there!" a boy, called out. "Come here for a second," he called again, with my back turned to him. I slowly turned around and walked toward the voice I heard. I saw three boys, one taller than me and the two to his side, the other two at his side about my height. "You rang?" I said dully as I made my way to them. "What is your talent, newbie?" the middle one asked. I looked to my back and sarcastically said, "Not archery or anything," with a small grin on my face. "Funny guy,eh?" responded the middle one. "Real funny, are you now?" said the one to the right. "We can see that 'Mr. Comedian', but how good are you?" questioned to middle one, with a smile. "Let's find out," I replied. I began to draw my Target Seeker and an arrow and set myself in position. I set the arrow and began to pull back. "Where's my target?" I asked the boy. "Try to hit that tree all the way over there, past the armoury." he pointed out a tree nearly 2 miles away. "Hit that, comedian!" taunted the boy on the left. "Okay then." I said. I aimed for the target, found and turned my head the other direction. In seconds, I released the arrow, with a gush of wind that nearly knocked over the three boys. I turned my head back around to see if the arrow hit, and yes, yes it did. "What the hell was that!?" questioned the boy in the middle, alomst looking like he might have left something in his pants as he got up. "It was my arrow, watch." I said as I repeated what I had did a few seconds ago, this time, I closed my eyes. I released the arrow and heard three bodies hit the ground ad high-pitched screams. I then peeked open one eye with my cocky smile to see that I split the first arrow. Yep, I hit the exact same spot. "Shall I do thrice?" I asked with false concern. "No, please don't.... Hey guys, check him out." the boy in the middle said, point above my head. I gave him a look that obviously meant: You need to be in an asylum. Soon, other campers began to gather around me, all of them chattering among themselves. Then, a hand clamped on my shoulder with a familiar voice. "Hey there bud!" said another boy next to me. "Hey...um..." I said, sadly I forgot his name. "It's Leo, remember?" he responded. "Oh yeah..." I embarrasingly said. "Well, looks like you've been claimed!" he said excitedly. "I've been what?" I questioned. "Look above you." he said. I slowly looked up above my head and saw a small sun-like object. Within the sun, was a lyre. "Looks like we have a child of Apollo!" exclaimed Leo, as the campers cheered and applauded. Within me, I felt a surge of happiness, I felt like I belonged. About an hour later, I packed my things from the Hermes cabin and moved on to Cabin Number 7, which had the look of pure gold. I walked into the door and found 3 figures: Two boys, one girl. Actually, One of he boys was laying down in a bunk, while the other was asleep in a chair. The girl was writing in a journal of some sort. I walked in and introduced myself. "Hello, I'm Nate." I spoke quietly. The girl looked up from her journal and smiled at me. "Hey, Nate. I'm Michelle." she said with a bright smile. She had long, blone hair and deep blue eyes. She had such a sweetness in her voice. It gave life. "Hey! It's arrowhead!" said a familiar voice. I looked up and saw the blonde boy in the bunk. It was that guy who was to the left of the three boys earlier today. "How's it goin?" he asked. "It's going well. How are you doing?" I responded. "I'm as fly as a bird! Haha," I could tell this guy was some kind of macho man. Then he began to talk again: "The name is Cooper. Charlie Cooper." he stuck his hand out and I extended my hand too. "Sharpe, Nate Sharpe." I copied him, and he began laugh. "Nice to meet you Sharpe!" he said as he shook my hand. "Oh, and the sleeping dude over there is Danny Rodriguez." he pointed out the blonde boy sleeping on the chair. "Hey, I just noticed something, Shelly." Charlie said. "What is it?" she asked. "We're missing a few guys!" he exclaimed. I looked around and noticed 7 bunks(a total of 14 beds.) "How many live here?" I questioned in awe. "12, you're number 13. Looks like your bunking by yourself for now." Charlie said. "Great" I responded, as I walked to my bunk, dropped my bags and sat down for a while. Soon, the cabin was empty except for me and Danny Rodriguez, who had still been sleep. I walked out the cabin to see a new face who had bumped into me. She had a bow and quiver on her back and long, oak brown hair. ''Just like me. '' "Oops! Sorry." I exclaimed. "It's okay, it's my fault too." she said back. "No, I should have been paying more atten... hey! Were you claimed by Apollo?" I stated as I began to npay closer attention. "Yeah, just ten minutes ago" she replied. "Cool, well welcome to Cabin Number 7." "Thanks" she said as she walked, I trailed her. "Where will I be sleeping?" she asked. "The last bunk over there" I pointed out. "Who's my bunk neighbor?" she said as she looked around, then noticed Danny Rodriguez. "Him?" "Nope. I am." I said with a smile. Then she smiled back at me. "Awesome." She said as she went over to our bunk. Category:The Olympian League Category:The Olympian League: Origins Category:Theecho12457 Category:Earth-865